


Optio

by Nelson, WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Old Age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: Optio — ваш лучший помощник в уходе за пожилыми родными. Оставайтесь на связи с ними каждую минуту. Optio изменит вашу семью к лучшему!





	Optio

Когда миссис Джонсон начинает говорить громко, тщательно артикулируя слова, значит, она обращается к Лидии. В остальное время миссис Джонсон говорит как самый обычный человек. Вернее, как самый обычный одинокий человек. То есть говорит миссис Джонсон много, комментирует свои действия, думает вслух, и Лидии это скорее нравится. Над ней, конечно, смеются, что в тринадцать лет она предпочитает компанию девяностолетней старухи другим развлечениям, но Лидии правда с ней интересно. Да и в качестве беби-ситтера миссис Джонсон справляется гораздо лучше, чем Катарина, которая в первый же вечер решила покурить шмаль в их гостиной. Лидия спокойно может оставаться дома одна, так было и дома в Брашове, и в Берлине, но родители стараются не нарушать законов даже в мелочах. В конце концов, у них все еще нет грин-карт.

Миссис Джонсон познакомилась с ними, когда они только переехали в Йорквиль. Пришла, принесла пирог, они очень мило поговорили, потом Лидия помогла миссис Джонсон с цветами на крыльце, потом родители в разговоре пожаловались на Катарину, а миссис Джонсон предложила свои услуги в присмотре за Лидией, она ведь "такой волшебный ребенок, а устраиваться на новом месте всегда так тяжело!"

Раньше Лидия пыталась объяснить, что она хорошо говорит по-английски, что в Румынии все, кто хочет добиться хоть чего-то, отлично знают английский, но поняла, что для миссис Джонсон что Румыния, что Филиппины, откуда приехала ее соцработник, — суть одно и то же. Даже то, что отец Лидии — приглашенный профессор университета Лойолы, мама — его ассистентка, а сама Лидия после двух лет работы отца в Берлине, перед эмиграцией в Америку, говорила не только на румынском и английском, но еще и на сносном немецком, не спасло ситуацию. Миссис Джонсон все равно строила фразы так, будто Лидия отсталая. Ну и ладно. Даже весело.

Сегодня Лидия опять приходит к миссис Джонсон после школы, дожидается пока мама с папой приедут из Чикаго домой. Она уже сделала уроки, помогла миссис Джонсон приготовить сэндвичи, и теперь просто сидит на диване в гостиной и делает вид, что читает. Хотя на самом деле слушает, как миссис Джонсон говорит сама с собой.

— Если я буду звонить не по домашнему телефону, а по мобильному, то чертова коробка ничего не узнает. Точно, это мой выход! Ну надо же, они знают все мои разговоры и заблокировали Роджера. “Тебе слишком часто звонит какой-то незнакомый номер, а вдруг это мошенник?” Конечно же, мать вашу, в какой-то степени его можно считать мошенником, ведь я тридцать пять лет трахалась с ним за спиной их отца. В конце концов, только он мне теперь и звонит, ведь меня больше не надо спрашивать о таблетках и давлении. Им приходят эти смс. Нет, мы наверное и раньше немного общались, но теперь у меня вообще остались только эта молодая леди и Роджер. И я надеюсь еще поговорить с этим старым чертом, пока он жив! А они заблокировали. Придурки, я родила и воспитала придурков и теперь расплачиваюсь. Еще бы дверь в мой дом заблокировали. Чертова коробка. Нет, точно, мобильный это выход. Лидия! — вдруг миссис Джонсон рявкает так громко, что Лидия пугается. — Лидия, дорогая, у меня очень важная просьба. Понимаешь меня? Очень. Важная. Просьба. — Каждое слово такое четкое и округлое, что Лидия может потрогать его руками.

— Что случилось, миссис Джонсон?

— Мне нужен телефон, мобильный телефон. Самый дешевый, я слышала, теперь их можно купить в любом магазине. Ты можешь попросить родителей купить его?

— Конечно, миссис Джонсон. Вам просто звонить? Дома у меня лежит мой старый телефон, он отлично звонит, только вот с выходом в интернет иногда проблемы...

— Нет, — перебивает миссис Джонсон, — интернет мне точно не нужен. С ним отлично справляется чертова коробка. Мне надо звонить и иногда писать смс. Правда, он же у тебя на румынском, я не запутаюсь? — Миссис Джонсон искренне недоумевает, и Лидии кажется, что если она сейчас скажет, что в Румынии пишут иероглифами, ей поверят.

— У нас латиница, — смеется Лидия. — Да и переключить интерфейс на английский не проблема. Я тогда куплю вам симку и занесу телефон через пару дней.

— Вот и отлично, договорились, детка, спасибо тебе! Вот и замечательно. — Миссис Джонсон начинает говорить быстрее и Лидия понимает, что про нее снова забыли: — Вот и замечательно, я проведу эту чертову коробку, и никто меня не поймает. Господи, в моем же доме, в своем собственном доме я под колпаком. Ни вздохнуть, ни пернуть.

— Миссис Джонсон! Время принимать Мексонидин! Пожалуйста, выпейте его прямо сейчас! — мелодичный мужской голос слышно по всему дому, и миссис Джонсон реагирует очень предсказуемо.

— Гори в аду, ублюдок! — орет она в сторону голоса и идет на кухню пить свои таблетки.

“Чертова коробка”, “блядская машина”, “ублюдок” и еще несколько отличных эпитетов, которые Лидия даже раньше никогда не слышала, — все это миссис Джонсон адресует Optio, колонке-помощнику, которую подарили миссис Джонсон ее дети. Их у нее трое, их фотки стоят на камине, но Лидия так ни разу их и не видела вживую:приезжают редко, звонят тоже. Младший сын — ученый, живет в Канаде, у дочери двое детей, и она в Миссисипи, старший сын, он даже старше отца Лидии, живет тут недалеко, тоже в пригороде Чикаго. Вот он вроде бы раньше приезжал каждое воскресенье после службы, но с тех пор, как появилась Optio, он даже не звонит.

Лидия помнит, как Optio принес курьер На коробке — фотографии улыбающихся людей, молодых и старых, и написано, что "Optio изменит вашу семью к лучшему". В коробке — прибор, похожий на старинное радио, его нужно было только включить в розетку и подсоединить телефонный провод. Все остальное удаленно делали уже дети миссис Джонсон — смотрели телефонную книгу, вводили график приема ее лекарств, подключали тонометр. Теперь после каждого напоминания миссис Джонсон пила таблетки и нажимала большую синюю кнопку, и тогда всем детям падало смс. Можно было бы, конечно, нажать кнопку просто так, но к лекарствам миссис Джонсон относилась серьезно. Еще "чертова коробка" следила за ее давлением, сахаром в крови, температурой и за ее звонками — кто, когда, сколько минут разговаривали. Любой номер можно было заблокировать. Вообще это было нужно, чтобы никто не надоедал миссис Джонсон с рекламой, но она и сама давно уже нахамила всем, кто ей не нравился. Да и в целом без "блядского ублюдка" миссис Джонсон отлично справлялась. По крайней мере, по ее словам. Знали ли об этом ее дети? Лидия не уверена. До коробки дети звонили ей по вечерам - справиться о давлении и здоровье, но теперь в доме тишина. Они просто читают смс.

Лидия специально гуглила, Optio с латинского — помощник. Но это какой-то странный помощник. Вот Google Home у них дома — это помощник. Будит их по утрам, включает музыку, помогает найти рецепт, подсказывает погоду, даже сказку или анекдот может рассказать. А этот Optio — какой-то шпион. Пускай дети миссис Джонсон думают, что у них все под контролем, Лидия видит, как миссис Джонсон на самом деле его ненавидит. Отец Лидии говорит, что коробка — иллюзия контроля. А еще — что ненависть продлевает жизнь. Но Лидии ужасно жалко миссис Джонсон. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы за ним следили целыми днями. Поэтому у Лидии есть одна идея, только надо обсудить с отцом. 

Что, если они свозят миссис Джонсон в гости? Машины у нее нет, ходит она с трудом, детей просить точно не станет, да и не повезут они ее просто “в гости”, отмажутся своими делами, как обычно. А Роджер Блант живет в пансионате для пожилых в паре часов езды. Лидии кажется, что для миссис Джонс это станет классным приключением, она давным-давно не выходила никуда дальше своего крыльца. К тому же, Лидии просто ужасно интересно посмотреть на человека, с которым миссис Джонсон тридцать пять лет трахалась за спиной своего мужа, по ее собственным словам. 

Месяц спустя Лидия наконец получает добро от отца и бежит к миссис Джонсон. С того момента, как у нее появился мобильный, она стала гораздо меньше говорить сама с собой, а гораздо больше с Роджером Блантом. Лишь бы миссис Джонсон согласилась!

— Миссис Джонсон, миссис Джонсон! — Лидии так не терпится, что она орет прямо с порога. — Мне тут в голову пришла отличная идея. Я тут услышала краем уха, что мистер Блант живет недалеко отсюда. Хотите, мы все вместе поедем к нему в гости?

Миссис Джонсон ненадолго задумывается, но потом все-таки улыбается и кивает: 

— А поехали, детка. Моим ничего не скажем, пускай нас потеряют. Утрем нос этой чертовой коробке!


End file.
